


The Birthday Cake

by yepzebras



Series: Marliza OneShots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Cake, Cat, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Marliza, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yepzebras/pseuds/yepzebras
Summary: It's Maria's birthday, and Eliza's decided to bake a cake





	The Birthday Cake

     Eliza Schuyler-Lewis was going to bake this godforsaken cake, even if it was the death of her. She'd already covered the small kitchen in a fine layer of flour, and had determined that cocoa powder does not, in fact, taste like milk chocolate. She'd mixed all the many, many ingredients into a thick, sweet mass in the bowl. So now all she had to do was pour it into a pan and bake it.

     She checked the recipe again. Apparently she was supposed to preheat the oven to 425 degrees. She looked at the metal contraption. She certainly didn't want that thing to get to 425 degrees. But she couldn't not follow the recipe either. This was why Maria always did the cooking.

     Maria and Eliza had gotten married five months ago, and this was the first birthday they had celebrated as a married couple. They had first met when they were both twenty. Eliza's sister, Peggy, had set them up on a blind date. Eliza would have liked to say that it had been love at first sight, but they both admitted that they had only gone on the first few dates for the food.

     But Maria was so perfect when Eliza really got to know her. Not perfect, but damn near it. She had the most beautiful laugh, and when she got really excited her eyes would light up like it was Christmas.

     After the had been dating for five years when Maria had proposed. It had been a beautiful New Year's Night, and Eliza had of course said yes. She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger. The silver medal shown brightly around the light garnet, Maria's birthstone. 

     So, she had to get this cake perfect for her wife, because she deserved it. She had already greased the pan, after watching a very informative YouTube video. Eliza was eternally grateful for the internet. 

     After quite a bit of careful consideration, Eliza had decided that she would make a chocolate cake with raspberry frosting.

     Carefully she poured the batter into the pan. She spread it around until it was even. Than she quickly carved a little heart into it. It was cute, she decided, although no one would ever see it when it was covered in frosting.  She licked all the sweet, chocolatey battery off. 

     The oven dinged, and Eliza jumped ten feet in the air. She opened the door, and a rush of hot air greeted her. She quickly closed.

     She reached through all the disorganized drawers until she finally found a pair of oven mitts. Little grey cats played with balls of yarn. It was really cute. Eliza really wanted to just rub her face on it, but decided against it. She had a job to do.

     Eliza slipped on the mitts and opened the door. She pushed the cake into the oven, and quickly closed the door. Her phone buzzed. She took of the kitten mitts and rubbed some flour of her hands.

  _mrsmaria: Hey Eliza! I'm going to have to stay at the library for a few more days. There's a new girl, and I need to show her around_

_eliza: It's fine, but don't stay to long. It is your birthday_

_mrsmaria: :)_

_mrsmaria: See you soon!_

    Eliza set the table. She found the nice silverware, which had been a wedding gift from Eliza's sister Angelica. For the centerpiece she pulled out a tall white vase. She had gotten daylilies, Maria's favorite flower. 

     Eliza worked at a flower store, and brought a bouquet of flowers for Maria every Friday. She had learned that Maria was an enormous fan of daylilies on their sixth date, when she'd given her a little bouquet after a lovely evening of dinner and a movie.

     The oven beeped, and Eliza gringely pulled the cake out of the oven. She set it out to cool, and started looking for a raspberry frosting recipe. Yes, she should probably have found a recipe before she started, but she wasn't the type to think ahead. At least not to think ahead about Baking.

     Eventually she found a good recipe. With quite a bit of difficulty she managed to almost replicate the frosting. After letting the cake cool (at least she knew to do that) she slowly spread the raspberry frosting all over the chocolate cake.

    Once she had determined that it was acceptable, she pulled out the decorative frostings and sprinkles she had found at the store. She had taken everything of the shelves, because it was colorful and sugary.

     Carefully she piped out, in bright red letters, "Happy Birthday Maria!" Below that she did a little yellow smiley, and some cat ears. She sprinkled an entire container of candy pearls on top. 

     "Perfect," she said, carefully placing the cake in the oven. Maria and Eliza's cat, Dosia, rubbed against her ankles. The brown tabby purred. She had been napping in some unknown location for the last couple hours. 

     Eliza quickly tossed together some boxed pasta and tomato sauce. She had already used up all her cooking skills on the cake. Dosia complained about the lack of meat, but Eliza just tutted at her. She jumped up on the counter, and used her tail to swipe Eliza's phone of the counter. Eliza jumped for it.

     "You're lucky you didn't crack my phone, Dosia." She just meowed. Eliza filled two heaping plates with pasta. 

     The doorbell rang, and Eliza rushed to the door. Maria was a bit disheveled, but happy.

     "I must say, it is not a nice day outside." It was only than that Eliza noticed the pounding rain outside, whipping branches against their second story apartment.

      "Happy Birthday! Let's eat dinner, I made pasta."

     "You are so sweet." Eliza stretched over and kissed Maria on the cheek. They sat down, and chatted and laughed over dinner. They couldn't stop giggling when Dosia fell into the dirty pot while wondering through the kitchen.

    "Maria, close your eyes."

    "Why?"

     "Just do it." Maria sighed but closed her eyes anyway. Eliza slowly pulled the cake out of the refrigerator, and placed it before Maria.

     "Open your eyes!" Maria's eyes fluttered open. Her hand flew in front of her mouth.

     "Oh, Eliza, thank you!" She hugged her wife, and than slowly cut into the cake (after having a mini-photo shoot). While the cake was delicious, spending her wife's birthday with her made Eliza's cake so much sweeter.


End file.
